Destiny
by SibunaFreak123
Summary: SEQUEL to Fate: Fabian and Nina are happy and getting ready to be married and start a life together but lets just say some drama erupts to TRY to change that...you don't have to read Fate but its recommended
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK!**

**Okay sorry for the delay in this im really sorry…**

**Authors note at the end!**

~Nina P.O.V~

"Speak now or forever hold you peace" the priest said

"Stop the wedding" someone announced

Fabian and I stopped gazing into each other's eye and looked…it was Joy running down the beach with something in her hand

"This can't be happening" I though…Amber and I have been planning this day for months!

When Joy made it to the aisle she look me right in the eye, and lifted what was in her hand. Fabian must have seen what was in her hand before me because he pushed me down right as I heard a boom and saw Joy with her finger on the trigger.

My life froze for a second but then I saw people rushing to Fabian and a few to Joy

"NO" I screamed with tears running down my face freely

Joy shot him in the chest…blood was everywhere…Eddie…being a doctor was applying pressure

"Baby…Fabian…Honey…NOOOO" I screamed bawling and burying my tear stained face in his neck

I felt someone take my hand…It was Fabian.

"Nina…Nina…look at me" Fabian said weakly….I picked my head up, took his hand in my chest, and looked in in the eye

Even though chaos was erupting around us…it felt like we were alon.

"Neens promise me that you will move on"

"No never" I said

"Please"

"I love you"

"I love you more" he said

We then shared a passionate kiss and his body went limp…Eddie stopped the pressure…checked his pulse…and said "He's dead"

"No…No" I kept screaming as Jerome and Mick pulled me away

LINE BREAK!

"NO" I said as I awoke saddening in me and Fabian's bed.

Considering I was wrapped in his arms…I woke him up too

"Nina" He whispered seeing me bawling into my hands

I turned…saw him…and broke down in his arms

He didn't say anything he just leaned up against the headboard …lifted me into his lap…and lap me cry

He kept rubbing my back and whispering that it was going to be okay

"You died" I mumbled after a while

"What" He asked

I lifted my head off his chest and explained my dream

After I finished explain my dream he just held me tighter and after a while he spoke…

"How you frown every morning right before you wake up as a sign of protest" I picked my head off his chest and stared into his gorgeous eyes

"Or how you voice gets soft and quiet whenever you're nervous" tears then started forming in my eyes

"Or how every time you hold my hand...I can tell you never want to let go…or how you are looking at me right now"

I couldn't help but smile and laugh

"Do you want me to go on?" He asked

"I love you so much"

We then shared a kiss…

"Neens you dream is never going to happen" He said after we separated

"But what if it does"

"It's not" He replied moving a piece of hair out of my face and kissing my forehead

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I moved out of his lap and went into the bathroom to get ready to go to pick up Melanie…Fabian and I are taking care of the two year old for the day so Amber and Mick could have 'quality time'

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"You know you pancakes are amazing, right?" Nina said stuffing her face

"So I'v been told"

"What time is it?" she asked

"10:30"

"Want to watch some TV before we have to pick up Melanie"

"Sure"

We went over to the couch…I sat down…and Nina put her head in my lap

"What do you want to watch" I asked

"I don't know just put on Doctor Who and we can talk"

"Or kiss" I smirked looking down at her and playing we were hair

"Shut up" She laughed whacking my arm

"So what does your dress look like?"

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you"

"Well I thought I would try"

"Can you believe we are getting married in 2 months? It seems that just yesterday you bumped into me"

"Hey you were the one who bumped into me"

"Nope" She said shaking her head

"Yep" I said tickling her

"Nooooo" She screaming laughing

She then somehow got out of my grip and ran to the kitchen…I quickly ran after her

"Give up yet soon to be " I asked her

"Nope not yet"

I finally caught her from behind…by a counter in the kitchen

"No let me go" She said holding onto the counter as I was trying to pull her off

"Tell me you love me"

"No" She said laughing but she let go of the counter

I lifter he up onto the counter and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waste

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She said as she crashed her lips against mine

He hands moved to my hair and my arms were roaming her back…I then brushed my tongue along her bottom lip and she accepted

The kiss was getting more passionate by second

* * *

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

We seprated quickly to see a small blond dressed in pink and Amber looking extremely angry

~Nina P.O.V~

"Melanie" Fabian said running over to her and picked her up. I got down off the counter and walked to Amber

"Fabian, why do you have pink lipstick on?" Melanie asked in her 'baby' voice

Fabian quickly wiper my lipstick off his lips

"Sorry…Amber, we might have lost track of time" I said as Fabian took Melanie's bad form Amber and walked over to the couch with her

"Yeah, I clearly saw that" Amber replyed

"Okay, I have to go…Mick is waiting in the car. You know everything you need to know…we will probably be back around 8 to pick up Mel…sooo yeah"

"Okay Amber" I said

"Melanie Campbell" Amber said

Melanie looked up from her bag that was in front of her and Melanie was on Fabes lap

"Yes mommy"

"Be good form Fabian and Nina…and I love you"

"Okay mommy and I love you too"

Amber then left…I turned around to see Fabian playing with Melanie…they were both laughing

He is going to be a great dad one day. I thought as I walked over to the couch

* * *

"Some tea for you Nina" Melanie asked

"Why thank you"

"And some tea for you Fabian"

"Thanks Mel"

He looked so ridiculous…Melanie did his hair…well messed up his hair…and put a tiara in it

It's half way through the day and the entire day Melanie was taking control of Fabian, and he was being such a good sport about it.

"This tea is so delicious Mel" I said pretending there was actually something in the cup.

"Thanks Nina" She then started yawning

"Do you want to take a nap?" Fabian asked

She nodded and yawned again

Fabian got up to put her to bed

"No Nina" She said reaching for me

"Okay" I took her from Fabian and layed her down in our bed and she went to sleep

"That will probably give us a two hour break" I said walking out to see Fabian laying on the couch

"How can that small body have so much energy" He said as I lifted up his legs...sat down…and sprawled his legs over my lap

"I don't know babe"

"Okay"

"Fabian" I said looking at him and taking his hand

"Nina" He replyed playing with my fingers

"By the way you were acting with Mel, I can tell you are going to be a great dad…and I seriously can't wait to call you my husband"

He didn't say anything he just leaned up of the couch and kissed me

* * *

"Were you good for Fabian and Nina" Amber asked

After Fabian and I's 'talk' the day was pretty much normal. Mel woke up…we played some more…ate…etc.

Melanie was pretty much asleep so she didn't respond. Mick just took her to the car

"She was fine" I said

"Yeah, I can see that" Amber said looking at Fabian…who had a face full of makeup…oh yeah we did makeovers

Fabian then realized and went to clean up

"Oh Neens we are hanging out tomorrow right" Amber said

"Yep for my shower right"

"How do you know?"

"You sent me the invite"

"Okay!" Amber said happily and skipped out

After Fabian left…Fabes and I ate dinner…watched a movie…well we didn't exactly see the movie…and went to bed

**DONE!**

**Okay so im back….and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible….**

**and the reason this is so late is becuase i didnt have my laptop!**

**PLEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is Chapter 2!**

**Authors note at the end**

**WARNING: A LOT OF FLUFF!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…except the plot line**

* * *

_About a week later_

**(A/N to move the story along…there is going to be a lot of time skips…sorry if that annoys anyone)**

~Nina's P.O.V ~

"Yeah of course...we'll be there…first thing Monday…okay bye" I said walking into my apartment on the phone

"Who was that?" Fabian asked walking out from the bedroom into the kitchen

"My boss" I replied putting down my purse and keys

"And?"

"She needs us on Monday… there is a very important client…and she need me to write an article and you to take pictures" I said as I plopped down on the couch

Fabian helps me out at the magazine sometimes…and according to my boss this client is very important…she's not telling me who she/he is or why there are so important

"Nina come here" Fabian yelled from the kitchen

"What Fabian?"

"Just come here!"

"Fine"

I got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen

"What?" I asked confused by the way Fabian is looking at me

"I didn't get to say hello to you after you came home" He said walking towards me

"Oh really" I said wrapping my arms around his neck

"Yep"

He then leaned down and gave me a passionate kiss…we separated after a few seconds.

"We should do something tonight" I said still holding onto him  
"What do you mean?" He asked

"I'm a little too tired to go out, but do you want to have a movie night or something"

"That sounds perfect" He replied kiss me again

* * *

"So did you like the movie?" Fabian asked getting up off of me…I got up too and put my head on his lap

"I don't know" I said giggling

I and Fabian decided to watch a movie but that quickly turned into a heated make-out session

"What movie did we watch anyway?" I continued

"I don't' probably one of your cheesy chick flicks"

"Hey" I said whacking his arm "They are not cheesy…there genuine"

"Naaah"

"Yeaahhh"

"No one has a relationship like that"

"Then what do you call our relationship" I said acting fake sad

"Thats different babe" He replied playing with my hair

"Naaah" I said mocking him

"Stop mocking me"

"Naaah" I said jumping up

* * *

"I think it gets more beautiful every time" I said leaning back on Fabian who had his arms wrapped around me from behind

It's Sunday and we are on the London Eye again…yes we are still have our 'thing'

"I know someone more beautifuler…er…more beautiful?" Fabian replied confused

"More beautiful Fabes…and thanks"

"I know…and I love you" He said kissing my forehead

"I love you too…and you want to know why?"

"No" He said laughing

"Okay…I won't tell you"

"Neens I was kidding…of course"

I turned around in his arms and instead of putting my arms around his neck I took both of his hands…looked him in the eyes…and said

"Because you're the kind of guy that would laugh at me if I fall…but help me up and whisper 'its okay I still love you' and that's one of the many reason why I love you"

He then pecked me on the lips and said "And you want to know some of the reasons I love you"

"No" I laughed

"Too bad I'm telling you…okay so…one" He said making a one with his fingers "you have the brightest and cutest smile"

I smiled when he said that and so did he

"Okay…two…you know how to make me laugh" I tickled his stomach when he said that

"Three…you're really cute like super-duper cute" I blushed and looked down

"And four… you're sweet and smart and good-looking and absolutely stunning and adorable dorky and funny" I just looked at him put my hand around his head and kissed him

When we separated he whispered "And so…so much more"

* * *

"Okay so I would have made cappuccinos but someone…not going to mention who…_Nina Martin_…didn't buy any milk" Fabian said walking into our room with two cups of coffee and 'fake coughing' the Nina Martin part

He gave me my cup and sat down on our bed…I took a sip and smiled

"Just how I like it" I said

"Great" He said smiling

"Fabian"

"Nina"

I then put my cup on the side table and looked at him and said

"I have something for you"

"Really…you didn't have to"

"You do so much for me…what with all the jewelry and other gifts…I need to do something to you" I said picking up the box I had next to me

~Fabian P.O.V~

I took the box and opened it up to find 2 cufflinks with the initials CM on them

"Sweetheart" I said admiring them

"Do you like them?"

"Yes but you do know these are not my initials right"

"The cufflinks were my dad's…it's one of the things I kept after my parents died…and I want you to have them" She said tearing up and looking down at her hands

I put the box on the table and lifted her chin

"There amazing…and I will wear them for the wedding"

"I was hoping you would" She said laughing

"I love them…but not as much as I love someone else…not going to mention who but"

She then wrapped her arms around my neck…kissed me…and said "I love you too"

"Fabian…we have to get ready to go" She said

"No we don't" I replied still placing kisses to her neck

"Babes…we have to…if we are late again…I'm going to get fired"

"Fine but only for you" I said getting up and letting her get up

She got off the bed and walking to the bathroom…turning back at me and sticking her tongue out on the way

* * *

We walked into Nina's work and put of things in her office

"We should probably go talk to Katherine" She said taking my hand and guiding me to Katherine…he boss

When we got upstairs to Katherine's office… she was talking with someone who was sitting in a chair in front of her desk

Nina knocked on the door and Katherine saw her

"Oh Nina…Fabian…good you're here"

She motioned us in and we both walked in…still hand in hand

And that's when Nina and I both saw who the person in the chair was…

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Sorry…I'm going to try to update every week if I can…but I've been babysitting and stuff so I'm not sure if I can but I might**

**Also…ummm yeah anyway ANUBIS SEASON 3 STARTS FILMING SOON**

**And THEY ARE NOT REPLACING NATHALIA…someone asked Tasie (Mara) and she said no **

**Okay so I stop babbling I'm going to go**

**BYE  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**~Kilana**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK**

**Haha**

**Okay I HAVE SERIOUS WRITER BLOCK…okay I know what I want to happen after the wedding but not before…lol**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"JOY"

I looked at Fabian and we both knew something was up

"Oh Nina…I haven't seen you in forever" Joy said coming and giving me a hug…I didn't even react I just stood there while she putting on her little act

"Katherine what is she doing here?" I asked my boss after Joy walked back to her seat and sat down

"Well the article you to will be working on…is about Joy"  
"There is no way I'm doing an article on her"

At that point I was getting extremely mad…and Fabian had to start rubbing my back to calm me down

"Well if you want to keep your job…you will have to" Katherine replied

"Yeah Nina...come on what's the problem?" Joy asked

"I think you know what the problem is Joy"

"Nina…like I said if u want to keep this job…write the article" Katherine then interrupted

"Fine" I said not really wanting to

"Fabes what about you?" Joy asked after

He squeezed my hand and said "Whatever Nina is okay with I'm okay with"

"Great" Joy replied winking and turning back to sit down

Fabian and I walked over and I sat down and Fabian stayed standing

"What is the article on anyway?" Fabian asked

"Well Joy why don't you tell them" Katherine said

"I'm royalty" She replied

"Excuse me" I said

"Yep…After I left here I got a note in the post that said I was a relative of Kate Middleton"

"How?"

"Well...My mom was her mom's cousin…so she was Kate's second cousin…and that makes me her second cousin once removed"  
"I'm so confused" I replied after that and Fabian just laughed at me  
"Whatever…after I got the note in the post I go to go to meet Kate and William…and it was amazing"

"And you are going to write an article on how it is to be royalty" Katherine said  
"Okay…fine"

"You start tomorrow…now go do your job Nina"

* * *

"Honey I'm home" Fabian yelled when he came home that night

"Hey" I said softly from the couch

"What up?" He asked knowing something was wrong  
"Nothing" I replied going into our bedroom

I knew he would follow me so I just laid down on the bed

He came over to me and laid down…he put his arm around me and I snuggled into his chest and played with his fingers

"Seriously babe what wrong" He asked me after a while

"Joy"

"What about Joy"

"She going to steal you away from me" I said looking up at him

He then moved a piece of hair out of my face and said "You know that's it never going to happen"

"What if it does?"

"I love you Nina…that is never going to happen…whatever she pulls…I will stay with you"

"Okay Fabian" I smiled and pecked him on the lips

"Do you want to get dinner" He asked me

"Pizza" I said sounding like a little kid and jumping off of Fabian and running to the door

He quickly came after me and caught me from behind and spun me around…while I was screaming like crazy

"I love you" I said when he put me down

"I love you too"

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Enjoying that pizza Nina?" I asked Nina as she stuffed her face…she was already on her 3 piece….and I'm just starting my second

"Yep" She replied…I couldn't help but laugh

"You have been eating a lot lately" I told her

"I know" She said laughing taking another bite

Since she wasn't picking up on the conversation I was trying to start I shrugged it off

We finished eating and were both really tired so we just went to bed

* * *

"Morning" I woke up staring into the eye of the most gorgeous girl in the entire world

"Morning" She replied

I pecked her on this lips and she said "I love yo-" but then quickly stopped and ran to the bathroom…I quickly ran after her and help her hair

After she stopped…she looked up at me with tears in her eyes

"I'm late"

* * *

**DONE…OMG I'm sooo sorry for the cliffy…and the short chapter…I had serious writers block…but now I don't! **

**Hahah**

**I'll update wen I can!**

**I'M BRAD KAVANAGH'S WIFE JUST SAYING**

**(that's for you Rom, Sophie, and Rachel) **

**Lol**

**Love you guys**

**REVIEW**

**BYEE**

**~Kilana **


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"I'm late" I said looking up at him

Yes…Yes…I might be pregnant…I mean we weren't exaclty planning for it…but is it so bad…I have always wanted to be a mommy…but the thing is Fabian and I haven't really talked about it yet so I don't know if he want to be a daddy or not

"Fabian" I said after…I could exactly read his face

Then his facial expression quickly turned to happyness and so did mine

"Are you serious" He said…I nodded

He held out his hand and helped me up and was about to kiss me but…

"I'll kiss you after you brush your teeth" he said

I quickly realized that I had just thrown up and brush my teeth when Fabian made our bed…I then finsihed brushing my teeth and went out to see Fabian…When I saw him I ran over to him…wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss him

"We might be having a baby" I said with tears in my eyes…tears of happyness

"I love you so much" He replyed

"I love you more…I don't want to tell anyone until after the wedding"

"I agree with you but maybe we should make sure your actually pregnant before we figure anything else out"  
"Okay…lets get go now…before Amber, Mick, and Mel come"

* * *

"Why the hell are there so many" I asked Fabian looking at the huge wall of pregnancy tests

"I don't know babe…just pick like one…and then another one to double check"

"Okay"

I then picked two random ones and we made out way to the check out and of course we had to see the person I seriously don't want to see right now…Joy

Fabian and I tried to hide but she saw us

"Fabian…Nina" She said coming over

I gave the boxes to Fabian who put then behind his back..great place Fabian

~Fabian P.O.V~

Joy was the last person we want to deal with at the moment

She made her way over to us and said "Hey guys I didn't expect you two to be here this early"

"Ughh yeah...Fabian and I came her to get some…ugh candy" Nina said nevously and grabbing a bag of sweets from a stand next to her…she can't lie for her life

"Well okay see you later" She said

She went around me and grabbed the tests from my hands

"Oh what are these" She said..god she gets on my nerves

Nina gave me a look and turned to Joy

"What do you think Joy" Nina said confidently

"Well I think…Fabian" She said looking at me "I think you got her knocked up"

"That's not what happened" Nina said grabbing the box from Joys hand

"Okay..what ever you say" Joy said…she turned to leave but Nina stopped her and said

"Listen bitch…you tell anyone about this…and I will personally make your life living hell"

"Oh and how wil you do that"

"Well I could change the aritical and write about the really bitch you are"

"You cant do that…Katherine will read the article"

"She never reads my articals"

Okay Nina is seriously sexy when she goes all bitchy

"You'll get fired" Joy said going even more in Nina's face…Nina didn't even react she just said "I don't care"

Joy then left…thank god…and Nina turned to me

"Oh God…How did I do ?" I asked

"Can I just say that was seriously sexy" She just laughed and rolled her eyes

"Your such a boy" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards checkout

* * *

"Fabian" Nina said from inside the bathroom

When we got home…Nina ran to the bathroom…and I stayed outside the door nerviously

"Yeah" I said knocking on the the door

She opened the door, held up both test, and smiled

_Positive_

"We're going to have a baby" Nina said smiling with tears running down her cheeks

I wiped her tears and kissed her

Not breaking the kiss I picked her up bridal style and layed her down on the bed

We then seprated and I kissed her belly…she giggled at the sight

"I'm your daddy" I said talking to you stomach "If you're a litte boy…were going to play sports and go fishing" Nina then stopped me

"You hate fishing" She said laughing…I looked up at her

"Yeah but what if unnamed does"

"Okay fine…continue"

And so I did "And if you're a girl…I'm going to love you and protect you and spoil you and your not going to date till your 50"  
"Babe you cant keep her from dating"

"I know" I said lying on the bed with Nina "But if a guy break her heart…I have no promises"  
"Okay" she said "And we agree noone knows till the wedding"

"Untill the wedding…I thought u wanted to tell them after"

"I thought I might be fun to tell them at the respeption or something"

"I love that idea and I want to schedual a doctors appointment"

"I love you" She said kissing me "Come on…I'm hungry" She then said after we seprated

"Neens we went out to eat"

"I have a craving "

"Really"

"Yes…come on" She was then pulling my hand to try to get me off the bed

"Fine"

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

Its been about a week since I found out and we're at the docotrs now...well waiting for him to come back in

Joy this week was horrible…interviewing her is not a thing I want to do when I'm pregenant

The doctor then came back in and said "Okay …you two months along…and everything is going well"

Fabes squeezed my hand and I smiled

"Hows the baby doc" I asked

"Oh their very healthy"

"Wait a second THEIR" I might have screamed the last part but THEIR!

* * *

**ANOTHERR CLIFFY!  
**

**But I really wanted to get another chapter up…for some people**

_**Jenna, Rachel, Sophie, and Rom **_

**Haha love you guys**

**Umm srry I didn't proof read this but yeah!**

**REVIEW**

**~Kilana**


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Previously on Destiny:**

The doctor then came back in and said "Okay …you two months along…and everything is going well"

Fabes squeezed my hand and I smiled

"Hows the baby doc" I asked

"Oh their very healthy"

"Wait a second THEIR" I might have screamed the last part but THEIR!

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Yeah you guys are having twins"

I smiled at Nina…but in my head I was freaking out

I mean I would love to have twins…I just Nina is going to get really stressed…between the wedding, pregnancy, and Joy…It's going to get bad

After we were done at the doctors…we walked over to the Campbell's because it was right by the doctors

"Neens…you okay" I said looking down at her

"Uh…yeah…I guess" She said swinging our intertwined hands

"Nina…one I'm you fiancé…and two you having my babies…I know when something's up"

"Okay so thinking about it now…the wedding is in two months"

"And"

"Wouldn't I be showing by then…I mean considering we are having twins…I going to get huge…holy crap…I'm going to get fat"

"Nina you're never going to get fat"

"Yes I will"

"No you're not…you will always be beautiful…no matter what you look like"

"Fine…but back to the wedding…I'm going to be showing a lot at four months…and everything is set for the wedding…we pretty much are just waiting now…so do you think we could make the wedding in like a month or less"

"Yeah of course…I can call the venue tomorrow"

"Awesome…I love you" She said stopping and turning to me

"And I love all of you…so much" I said kissing her

We separated and made our way to the Campbells

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"MELANIE CAMPBELL" Amber yelled at Melanie who was in the kitchen with cupcake all over her face

Apparently when we were all talking Melanie slipped away to eat another cupcake

"Go say Goodnight to Nina and Fabian and then go to bed" Amber yelled after she cleaned Mel up

Melanie knew she shouldn't have eaten the cupcake so she came into the living and hugged us both sweetly

"Night Nina and Fabian" She said in her baby voice

"Night Mel" We both laughed

She then went into her room and Amber followed

"Do you guys want a beer or something" Mick asked

I looked at Fabian who had his arm around me

"I'm good" I said uneasily

"I'll have one though" Fabian said

"Nina your pregnant aren't you" Mick said after he came back with Fabians beer

"How do you know?" I asked

"Okay one…you ate like the entire dinner…two you're not drinking….three you have gained weight"

"Okay…I'm pregnant with twins…but you do not tell Amber"

"Yeah I won't" He replyed "wait did you just say you're having twins"

"Yep"

"WOW"

Amber came back into the room after that and we changed the subject

* * *

**2 weeks Later**

~Still Nina's P.O.V~

Today I'm getting married…yes...today in my wedding day

I am also getting bigger…but not enough for people to notice yet…I am also more tired…and more hormonal…but today all I can think about is marrying Fabian

I slept over in Amber's hotel room last night and she is now doing my hair and makeup….I already have my dress on…and it fit…thank God

We're getting married in a hotel

"Nina you look stunning" Amber said looking at me as I stood up.

Amber was my maid of honor…Melanie was the flower girl…and Patricia, Mara, Rachel, Kayla, and Theresa were my bridesmaids

"Thanks" I said "I guess this is it…I'm getting married today…Oh my God I'm getting married today"

"Nina breath…breathe Nina" Melanie said trying to calm me down

"I'm fine Mel" I laughed pulling her into my lap

After a while It was time…I made my way into the line...and the music started to play…Melanie went first…throwing flowers everywhere…she actually realized that she didn't have any more so she tried to pick some up…Mick had to usher her to the front

Next went the bridesmaids…then Amber

I was getting extremely nervous...considering I'm going to walk down the aisle by myself

The music started to play and I stepped in front of the door…the door opened and everything and everyone froze…everyone except for me and Fabian

My eyes were glued on Fabian the whole time and I didn't even know what was happening…but apparently I walked down the aisle and was standing in front of Fabian

The beginning of the ceremony began and then of course…Joy showed up...but without of a gun…but with a bottle of wine….she was drunk

"You think you couldn't have your wedding without with me Fabian…your wife" Joy slurred literally falling over

"Joy leave now" I said calmly

"Nooooo" joy said still extremely drunk and she through her wine bottle at me…I ducked and looked behind me...it hit a wall and smashed…wine going everywhere…I seriously freaking out…I don't need this for the baby's

I looked at Fabian who nodded and went to talk to one of his family members…the cop…who took Joy away

I knew she wouldn't be arrested and if she was she was going to be bailed out easily…but she was going to get fined

Fabian and I joined hands again and went on with the ceremony…it was all a blur except when we got to the vows

The priest told Fabian to take my hand which he did and told Fabian to say

**(PRIEST IS IN ITALICS/BOLD…FABIAN IS IN REGUALR)**

"_**I Fabian Rutter"**_

"I Fabian Rutter"

"_**Take you Nina Martin"**_

"Take you Nina Martin"

"_**To have and to hold from this day forward"**_

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"_**For better or for worse or for richer, for poorer"**_

"For better or for worse or for richer, for poorer"

"_**In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish"**_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish"

"_**From this day forward until death do us part" **_

"From this day forward until death do us part"

The entire time he was talking his eyes were glued to mine and I was in tears after he finished…but I pulled myself together and the priest turned to me

"_**I Nina Martin"**_

"I Nina Martin"

"_**Take you Fabian Rutter"**_

"Take you Fabian Rutter"

"_**To have and to hold from this day forward"**_

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

"_**For better or for worse or for richer, for poorer"**_

"For better or for worse or for richer, for poorer"

"_**In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish"**_

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish"

"_**From this day forward until death do us part" **_

"From this day forward until death do us part"

After I finished the priest said "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fabian Rutter…Fabian you may kiss you bride"

Fabian pulled me into his arms and kissed me with all of his might…cheering was erupting around us but I and Fabian didn't hear anything

After a few moment we separated because we notified we were still at our wedding

Everyone cheered as we made our way out of the place

* * *

"We're married" I said cuddling into Fabian

After we left we went back upstairs to the hotel room to get some rest before the reception…gosh I'm so tired…I guess that's what I get when having twins

"Yes were are" He said kissing me and putting a hand on my stomach

I kissed back and we were soon making out …We made out for about an hour and then went down to our reception

~Fabian P.O.V~

Standing outside of the venue we heard the announcer say "And now I present the couple of the hour Fabian and Nina Rutter"

We walked in…well we kind of danced in…and were both laughing like crazy

We ate and then it was Nina and my first dance as husband and wife

"So" Nina said as we were dancing…My left hand was holding her right and she had her other hand around my neck and mine was on her waste

"So" I said pecking her lips…I spun Nina and she laughed into my arms after a faster song came on and others joined us on the dance floor

"I love you so much" Nina said

"I love you too" I love you too

Now it was time for cake

Nina and I both cut the cake and fed eat other it…well he threw it at my face and I did the same

The rest of the wedding went smoothly…smoothly meaning no Joy

Nina did the flower thing and my sister caught it and Melanie fell asleep after eating too much cake

* * *

"Can we get everyone's attention" Nina yelled

Everyone turned to us and Nina spoke again

"Okay so we would like to thank everyone for coming on such short notice and we have a reason for that…Fabian would you like to tell them"

"Okay. Well the reason we had to make the wedding now is because Nina and I are pregnant…umm with Twins"

Everyone was silent for about a second but then started to cheer…Amber ran over to Nina and screamed

"AHHH FABINA BABIES"

Neens just rolled her eyes and hugged Amber

We got several congratulations and then left for our Honeymoon in Hawaii

Nina Martin is now Nina Rutter

* * *

**OMG DONE DONE DONE DONE**

**AHHH THANK SO MUCH FOR ALL UR REVIEWSSS!  
**

**KEEP THEM COMING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

It been about a month since the wedding…At the wedding I was about 8 weeks pregnant…and I'm about 12 weeks

Being pregnant isn't the best…one I'm showing ….two I'm always tired and dizzy…three I'm about to start my second trimester

I'm not showing that much now but since I'm having twins I can tell I'm going to get pretty big

Joy is not helping at all…interviewing her is probably the worst thing I could do when I'm pregnant, but I dealing with it

The article is almost done which is good…but after I'm done Fabian is going to have to spend a lot of time with Joy…and I don't want that

"Okay so what did you do after you had tea" I asked Joy who was on the other side of my desk in front of me

Joy just went into detail about the what happened and I wrote down the important parts…I really don't get why Katherine want me to write this article it's extremely boring and no one is going to read it

After a while I was finally done gathering all the notes and was finally finishing with interviewing Joy…but now Fabian is going to have to deal with her

"Okay bye Nina" She said acting nicely because we were at the office

I then organized everything I did that day, packed up everything, got up and walked out…the only good part of my day is seeing Fabian when I get home

* * *

"I'm so hungry" I yelled at Fabian who I was leaning on

"You're always hungry" He laughed

"Well I'm eating for 3 so I have a right too"

"What do you want?"

"Spaghetti and Meatballs"

"Fine baby" He said kissing the top of my head and got up to make me something

"Fabian"

"Yeah" he said turning back

"We love you" I said putting my hands and my stomach and smiling

"I love you guys too"

He came back and pecked me on the lips and kissed my stomach and went to get me and him some pasta…he made it and came back into the living room with it

"Okay you're eating this at the table. What happened last time is not happening"

Yeah I kind of spilled my pasta all over the white couch

"Fine" I said trying to get up…but had to quickly gets back down due to a sharp pain in my lower back "Owww"

Fabian quickly ran over to me and knelt down in front of the couch "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just some lower back pain…but apparently its normal during your second trimester"

"Are you sure…do you want me call a doctor"

"No Fabian I'm fine…it gone now" I said...I then caressed his cheek and smiled

"What"

"You're so amazing the way your care for me that way"

"Well I love you too much"

"I love you too" I said kissing him

After we separated Fabian helped me up off the couch and we both ate

* * *

"Are we seriously watching this?" Fabian asked me playing with my fingers

We are watching High School Musical 3

"Yes we are" I said laughing

After a while it was Troy and Gabriella's 'Can I have this Dance" scene

"Our wedding song" I mumbled into Fabians chest…

"I know baby"

I then got an idea…I got up from the bed slowly…walk around the bed and sang right as Gabriella did… well I lip sang

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
_

Fabian looked at me confusingly but then got into it and took my hand and obviously took one step…I then continued

_Keep your eyes locked on mine,__  
And let the music be your guide.  
_

We both laughed and got really into it and mimicked what was on the TV…well not really considering I'm pregnant but we did our best

_[Troy, Gabriella]_  
_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_[Gabriella And Troy]_  
_Oh no mountains too high and no oceans too wide_  
_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_  
_Let it rain, let it pour_  
_What we have is worth fighting for_  
_You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_  
_Can I have this dance_

_[Troy]_  
_Take my hand, I'll take the lead_  
_And every turn will be safe with me_  
_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_  
_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_[Troy, Gabriella]_  
_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
_'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together, we just keep on getting better_  
_So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)_  
_Can I have this dance_

After It was done…unlike the TV…Fabian and I kissed

"I love you Mrs. Rutter" Fabian said smiling

"I love you more Mr. Rutter"

After we just watching the rest of the movie and fell asleep

* * *

_Few weeks later_

~Fabian P.O.V~

So Nina is now 16 weeks and getting bigger…Joy has been hassling me a lot…she 'needs' me every week for pictures…and today she decided to keep me late…I mean seriously how many pictures does she need.

I was getting really bored and had a feeling about Nina…Being together for so long…I can always tell when she needs me

All of the sudden I got a phone call…Joy told me ignore it but no…it was Nina

"Hey Baby" I said

"FABIAN" she yelled so loud Joy heard it…and I had to move into another room

"What…Nina is everything okay"

"Yes everything is fine except…THE BABIES ARE KICKING"

"WHAT" I whispered loudly

"YES…COME HOME NOW"

"Course baby I'll see you soon"

I hung up with Nina and ran out and packed up my camera and left leaving Joy behind

I got home and saw Nina asleep on the couch with her hands on her stomach…I guess she got tired waiting for me…walking into the bedroom…changed…and went back out to see Nina fully awake

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said sitting on the couch…and putting Nina's head in my lap

"Hey…you missed them kicking"  
"are you serious"

"No…they have been doing it constantly"

"Good…cause I don't want to miss it"

Nina jerked and looked up at me

"Do you want to feel"

I nodded and she brought my hand to her stomach…and I felt a quick kick and then another one

I smiled and looked down at Nina "There powerful"  
"I know"

Nina then got up and kissed me…it caught me off guard but I quickly kissed back

"I love you so much" She said

"I love you too"

I kissed back with even more passion and picked Nina up…not breaking the kiss…and took her to the bedroom…we made out for a while and then fell asleep

I still haven't told Nina that I bought a house for us and the twins

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYA**

**Okay im done cheering…and guess what IM WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER **

**I LOVE ALL OF U!**

**~Kilana**

**P.S srry for the typos **


	7. Chapter 7

**WOAH THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

_23 weeks pregnant_

**(A.N I decided to do it this way because it easier for me)**

~Nina P.O.V~

I'm going to the doctors to see the genders today…Fabian finished with Joy…but has been held up with work a lot since its wedding season

Since Fabian couldn't come…Amber is coming with me

"Gosh Amber why did you make me walk…my back is killing me…and my ankles are swelled to the size of a potato…and plus I'm starting to forget things"

"Nina…it's good to walk when you're pregnant…when I was pregnant with Melanie it worked wonders oh and it's called pregnancy brain"

"Well Amber" I said walking with my arms on my back "You weren't pregnant with twins"

"Pregnancy hormones…I get it" Amber said

"We're here"

We walked in and waited and waited…After the doctor took us…he put the weird cold goo on my stomach and did the ultra sound

"Congratulations Mrs. Rutter you're having identical twin girls"

"I am"

"Yes"

Amber came over and hugged me ….and then we left

"Where are my keys and purse?" I asked Amber forgetting where I put them

"You left them at home…and around your shoulder"

I looked down and saw it...I really hating being pregnant

* * *

"Nina?" Fabian yelled coming into our apartment

After I came back I decided to take a warm bubble bath to help my back pain

"In the bathroom"

He came in and sat on the floor, took my hand, and smiled

"Hey" he said sweetly

"Hey"

"How was the doctor's?"

"It was good" I said holding my stomach

"Anddd"

"And were having identical twin girls"

"What?"

"We are having little girls"

"This is amazing"  
"I know"

He leaned over and kissed me

"They're going to be spoiled aren't they" I said

"Of course…and Nina…finished up in here and come out I have a surprise"

"Fine…I love you"

"I love you too" He said getting up and leaving

I waddled out of the bathroom after I finished and saw a beautiful candle lit dinner…I smiled, sat down and ate

"I bought a house" Fabian said as we finished dinner

"What"  
"You heard me"

"You bought a house for me and the girls"

"Yea"

"Oh my god…I love you so much"

"I love you too"

"And guess what" I replied

"What"

"We get to go baby shopping"

"I would love too"

"You the best husband ever...I just hope you can stand me during my third trimester with my mood swings…Amber told me that Mick literally also left"

"That would never happen"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

I then kissed him and we went on with the night

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Why are there so many and why are they so big" I asked looking at all the strollers

"Well we are having twins babes"  
"Well yeah but babies are small…these are for like giant mutant babies" I said exaggerating it with my hands"

"Really?" She asked me

"What?"

"We should get this one" She said pointing to one that had two chairs on it

"The stroller 3000"

"I like the name"

"I hate the price"

She laughed and looked at me "Too bad"

After we ordered it we went to go look at clothes

"Oh my god these are adorable" She ran up with two matching pink dresses

"Cute"

She put them in the cart and continued looking…by the end of the trip we got two cribs, height chairs, car seats, a stroller, clothes, and cute onsies

My favorites would have to be the Daddy Little Girl ones and the Thing 1 and Thing 2

**DON'T SHOOT…. I KNOW ITS SHORT…BUT THERES A REASON WHY IT IS!**

**And I have half of the NEXT ONE written and it actually might be up tonight**

**LOVE YOU ALL! Hehe**

**~Kilana**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY THIS IS INSANE!**

* * *

_26 weeks pregnant_

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Nina" I said walking into out box filled apartment about 3 weeks later

"Ahhh"

I walked over to our bedroom and quickly saw Nina running back in the bedroom

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing" She yelled from the closet

"Seriously…come on…what were you doing"

She then walked out with a robe on "I gained 4 pounds this week…and I think it's going to my butt"

"No its not…you look amazing…you always look great" I said walking to her and pecked her on the lips "I missed you today" I said whispered

"I miss my old butt"

"You look beautiful"

"Shut up"

"Someone's moody" I said playfully

"I can't help it…I'm becoming huge …I'm tired all time…I'm stressed about moving…and in a month and a half I'm going to be house bound" She said to cry and I went over to comfort her…considering she's in her third trimester she's getting really moody

"its okay baby" I said kissing her head "We're moving tomorrow…and you look amazing…now go take a nap before Mel get here"

She then walked away pouting and holding her growing stomach

I then heard some giggling coming from the living room

"Spoke to soon" I though as I ran and picked up Mel

* * *

_33 week pregnant_

~Nina P.O.V~

"FABIAN" I said waking up from a nap

"What are you okay" he said running in from the kitchen

We moved into a nice small house in the country…and I love it

"Yes I'm fine I just had a sharp pain in my chest and it caused me wake up…and I lose my breath"

He got into my bed with me and kissed my gigantic stomach

"Less than a month" I whispered

"Less than a month" He whispered back as he kissed me

"Names?" I asked Fabian

"Well I want to name one Calantha Rose in honor of my grandma"

"That's so lovely …we can call her Cally for short"

"How about our other sweetheart"

"Sophie Jenna?"

"I love it…do Cally Rose and Sophie Jenna"

"Perfect"

"Perfect"

He then leaned down to kiss me

"Now get off of me" I said after we finished making out

"Why"

"I have to clean the nursery"

"Nina you cleaned it last week….four times"

"I'm scared that when they come it's not going to be ready"

* * *

_37 Weeks_

"Morning" I said seeing Fabian awake when I came waddling back from the bathroom

One of my girls decided to sit on my pelvis…and now I have to pee every 5 minuets

"I'm hungry" I said walking out of the bedroom  
"Nina wait" Fabian said nervously

I knew something was wrong so I went back to the bed and Fabian helped me lay down

"Nina I have to tell you something"

"What"

"You know how you finished the article with Joy and everything and it's ready to be published"

"Yeah…I only need you and that bitch to pick the photos"

"We did but then Joy deleted all the pictures"

"WHAT" I said getting up quickly but then I realized that I was pregnant and lay back down again in pain

"Nina you have absolutely no idea how badly I wanted to slap her for doing that"

"I know and what's the problem...I much as I hate saying this…you can just retake them"

"I know that…and Joy suggested" He stopped for a minute…took a breath and continued "Next Thursday"

"That's my due date!"

"I know and that's what I told her…and then I told her that I would check with you…Nina I don't have to go if you don't want to….we can wait till after the twins are born"

"No…go…it will be fine…the doctor said the girls can pop any day now…and if they don't…babies rarely come and the due date…go" touched his cheek and kissed him we then separated…smiled…I then looked down at my stomach and said "Come out girls…we want you here…soon"

"You're crazy" Fabian said

"I'm nine months pregnant"

"Fine you win"

"I always do"

"Nope" He said picking me up

"Aren't I Heavy?" I said laughing

"Nope" He said laughing as well

He brought me out and we ate breakfast…he then left for work and I was stuck in the house of another boring day being pregnant…so I decided to waddle up to the girls room…and sit in there rocking chair

"This is your room" I looked down at my stomach and smiled

"We're going to make lots of memories here…we can play games…play for your stuffed animals…and read books…I love you too so much…as much as I love you daddy…you daddy and me go way back…and that Joy girl that you heard us talking about…she ruined our relationship a few years ago but it turned out fine…I'm just hoping she doesn't know when you to are coming" I said and then I stayed silent for a few seconds

"Well if you must daddy ran into me on the street…and we fell in love instantly…hopefully your two will find love like that one day…but your daddy not going to let that happen" I was then interrupted

"Nope not till there at least 30" said Fabian standing at the doorway

"How long have to been there"

"Enough" Fabian walked

"Nina…I love you so much…more than anything in this entire world…Joy will never ruin anything between us"

"I never asked you this before…but that time why did you look so happy when you were taking pictures of Joy that time when I came with you"

"I was looking at you"

"What" I said smiling with tears in my eyes

"Yeah…you didn't see me…but it was when you were listening to music and bobbing you head cutely" He said tearing up as well

"I love you "

"I love all of you"

He kissed me and after we separated I said

"Wait why you are home?"

"Forgot my phone"

"Oh…and you have to go all the way to Joy's house on Thursday right"

"Yeah"

"All four hours away"

"Yeah babe…but I seriously don't have to go"

"Go …I want you too"

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

It was Thurday and I have been with Joy then entire day I went really early in the day so I would be home later for Nina

It was about 1o'clock when I get a call from Nina

"Fabian…my water just broke"

* * *

**DOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE~~!**

**Heheh**

**Srry for any spelling mistakes…I didn't proof read it but yeahh**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!**

**~Kilana**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone **

**Thanks for everyone who has reviewed/read/favorited/etc. to this I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**And I was looking yesterday…I have over 10,000 views on Fate!**

**INSANE!  
**

* * *

_Previously on Destiny_

_"Fabian…my water just broke"_

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"What are you serious" I asked her

"No Fabian I'm totally lying" I heard her say sarcastically and I guess a contraction hit her and she screamed in pain "Oh course I'm not lying…Fabian I'm in labor and you're not here so get your butt to the hospital now...I'm in the car with Amber on the way to it"

"Okay…do what you learned and I'll be there as fast as I can…I love you"

"Stop being mushy and get your ass to the hospital" Nina yelled breathing heavily

"Bye"

I hung up the phone and went back to Joy

"I have to go" I said quickly

"No you don't"

"Nina's in labor" I literally screamed

"Good for her" She said

"Shut up"

"Nope" She then went over to mean and tried to kiss me

I pushed her of me

"You made a big mistake not kissing me" She said  
"I don't care"

"Fine...but don't be surprised if anything happens to Nina and those bratty kids"

I took a deep breath, looked her in the eye and said "If you do anything to my children…I will personally make you regret it"

I then just stormed out and rushed to the hospital only to find a ton of traffic on the way

I literally was like above the speed limit by a lot and then I heard sirens

"Great"

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"AMBER" I screamed in pain "Tell your freaking husband to drive faster"

"So where do you want me to go…up and above the cars…and on the sidewalk" Mick screamed

"SHUT UP MICK…just go faster"

Amber then was doing the breathing exercises that I learned

"Amber STOP"  
"What I'm only trying to help"

"Help me by shutting up and getting me to the hospital" I was breathing heavily "Ooooo" A huge contraction hit me and I screamed "Fabian where are you?" I thought

"Neens we're here"

"THANK GOD"

I got out of the cab and Amber and Mick helped me in and Amber got we a wheelchair when Mick checked us in

The brought I to my room and I got settled in

"GIVE ME MEDS PLEASE" I screamed at my doctor

"We can't just yet you're not that far along yet…in about an hour…also you will probably start pushing around 7"

"7 ITS LIKE ONLY 1:30"

The doctor then left and Amber came back in

"News?" I asked Amber

"He's not picking up his phone"  
"Something's wrong…he always picked up his phone"

"I know" Amber replied

This is going to be a long day

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"Licesne and Regestration please" I officer asked me

I gave it to him in a panic "Officer I'm sorry there's a very important reason I'm speeding"

"What" the officer said looking at his note pad

"My wife is in labor"

"Oldest excuse in the book"

"Look I'm completely serious"

"Your going to have to come with me"

He took me to the police station and went thought I guess procedure he then gave me one phone call …I called Amber because I saw that she called me four times on my phone

"Fabian where are you Nina is going crazy"

"I know…but I need Mick to come to the police station and bail me out of my traffic ticket"

"WHAT…YOU GOT ARRESTED"

"Yes…for speeding to get to Nina"

I heard Nina screaming in the backround "Give the phone to Nina"

"I NEED YOU FABAIN" Nina screamed

"I know baby…I'm in a predicament...I'll be there as soon as I can…How are you and the girls doing"

"The girls seem to be doing fine…but I'M IN PAIN…I get the medicine in a few minutes so I have to go...COME FASTER…and I love you"  
"I love you too"

She gave the phone back to Amber and she said "Mick is on his way"

"Thank You"

She hung up and the police officers looked at me…they heard Nina screaming

"I told you she's in labor"

They didn't care and just went back to eating there dounuts

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"Finally…Meds"

The doctors gave me the pain killers and I fell asleep instantly

I woke up to someone stroking my hand

"Fabian"

"Hey sleep head"

"What time is it…When did you get here…Why do you smell like an old sock"

"Its 6:30 and I got here an hour ago"

"Oooo" Another contraction hit…I squeezed Fabian hand and he kissed my forehead

After it was done I looked at him and said

"What happened…what was your predicament?"

"I was arrested Nina"

"What…OWW" Another short but painful centration…I'm going to end up breaking Fabian's hand by the end of this

"I was speeding to get to you"

"Sweet but you should have been here earlier"

The doctors then came in

"Show time" I said to Fabian

He kissed me and fixed his grip on my hand

"You ready" He asked me

"Nope"

"Okay Nina…I need you to push"

I squeezed Fabians hand and pushed through the pain screaming like crazy…After a few painful minutes…I heard the first cries…I started to tear up and Fabian kissed my sweaty forehead...he cut the umbilical cord and she went to get cleaned up

After about 7 minutes another painful feeling came through me...I pushed and more cries filled the room…not all of them my daughter or me even…yes Fabian was tearing up…he cut the next umbilical cord and came back to me

Two doctors came into the room with two bundles of pink…They gave one to me and the other to Fabian who was laying right next to me in the hospital bed

"There here" I said looking into Fabian eyes smiling

"There here" He kissed me and then looked down "they're beautiful…just like you"

"Really even when I look like this"

"You look beautiful"

"I love you so much"

"I love you too…okay so who's who?"

"Well I guess we will decide this way" I said "which one of you wants to be Cally"

The baby is Fabians arm gurgled and I said " I guess it settled…you Cally…and this is Sophie"

I looked at the baby in my arms…she was so small...and couldn't even open her eyes yet…I kissed her forehead…and Fabian kissed Cally's

"Where finally a family" I said turning to Fabian

"Finally" He said

"Woah there's can't be a family without the god parents" Mick said walking in with Melanie on his hip and Amber behind them

He put Melanie down and she walked over to the side of the hospital bed

"What are their names" She asked

Then Fabian said "Well miss Melanie…this is Cally Rose Rutter…and that is Sophie Jenna Rutter"

"I like their names" She said

"They look just like you guys" Amber said  
"Really Amber…they were just born"

"So…I can sense these things"

We all laughed

* * *

**THERE BORN!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Okayyyy next chapter coming tonight **

**I LOVE YOU ALL **

**~Kilana**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

The twins and I are being released from the hospital…its been fun…but Fabian and I haven't really had any quality time with the twins since they were born since we were in the hospital

"Okay I have the car set up and here are there two carriers" Fabian said coming into the room with baby carriers

I finished putting Sophie's onsie on and smiled at Fabian

"Okay" I put Cally into her carrier and strapped her in…while Fabian put Sophie in hers

Cally had a onsie on that said 'big sister' and Sophie's said 'Lil sister'

They were both asleep so it wasn't a hassle to put them into their seats

"You ready to take them home" I said wrapping my arms around Fabian's neck

"Not sure"

"Me either" I kissed him and then we made our way to the car with the girls and made our way home

"So this is your room guys"

Fabian and I got home and decided to just bring the girls in first then when there sleeping we will unpack the car

We put them into their cribs and started to leave but Sophie started to cry and then Cally did too

"They need to be fed" I said to Fabian

"I'm just going to leave you to it then" Fabian said understanding what I just ment

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

_5 few months later_

"Cally eat" I said to my daughter who wasn't opening her mouth for me...Fabian is the only one who can get Cally to eat her food

I have learned that Cally is more like Fabian…she loves patterns and looking a pictures and books…she had brownish reddish hair…and Cally is also very stubborn, shy, and quiet like Fabian

Sophie on the other hand is like me…she is very outgoing and loud…she also has brownish reddish hair…and she is loud…like really loud…but she's happy all the time and always wants to be around people

and both girls are really small...but the doctor said that was okay

The last few months have been amazing…spending all my time with the girls is so nice and I went back to work part time to spend most of my time with them

I go to work in the morning while Fabian takes care of the girls then we all meet up for lunch…then he goes to work and I go home

Fabian then came home

"Cally won't eat" I said to him

He came over pecked me on the lips and went over to Cally…It was then that I noticed that Sophie had her food all over her mouth

"Sophie…the food is supposed to go into your mouth" I cleaned her up right as Fabian finished with Cally "She a daddy's girl" I told him

"She not the only one"

"Who's the other"

"I think you know" He then came over and kissed me….Both girls started to giggle and we separated

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

It's now Sunday and we are all having a lazy day

"Say mommy…Say mommy" Nina said bouncing Cally on her knee playfully…while Cally went crazy laughing

I looked down at Sophie on my knee and she just looked up, smiled, and grabbed some of my hair

"Oww...Sophie…Sophie" I said trying to make her death grip on my hair end

She let go, smiled and said "Dada"

"Did you say something Nina" I asked Nina

"What no" she replied

"Dada"

Nina realized and smiled

"Sophie what"

"Dada" She said laughing and giggling…she then looked at Nina and pointed "Mama"

"Sophie you said your first words" I said kissing her cheek

"Now little Cally just has to" Nina said ticking Cally's stomach

She giggled but didn't say anything

"She stubborn like you" Nina said

"I'm not stubborn"

"Yes you are"

"Okay I am"

"Thanks for finally admitting it"

"Anything for my girls"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Dada" Sophie said again and Cally trying to copy here sister said "Dada"

"There you go Cally" Nina said "Now say Mama"

"Mama" She said

"Yay"

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"Ugh I got it" I said hearing the girls crying…it's the middle of the night

"I got it baby" Fabian said

"You sure?"

"Of course…you need sleep" Fabian said and then left making his way to the nursery

I couldn't sleep and Fabian hadn't come back yet so I went to look for him…I walked into the nursery to see the most adorable sight

Fabian was asleep in the rocking chair with both Cally and Sophie is his arms…I couldn't miss the opportunity so I went to go get my camera

I took the picture secretly and walked back to my room with the camera…looking at all the photos we have taking with the girls

* * *

**DOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE**

**Okay so the next chapters coming up are going to be one shots about the most important moments and stuff in the 'Rutter Family' so yeah**

**Ummmm I LVOE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!**

**BYEE**

**~Kilana**


	11. Chapter 11

**NEXT! LOL**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

Tonight is the huge party to introduce the girls to all our friends and family…Literally everyone is coming…I'm a little nervous on how Sophie and Cally are going to react to everyone but hopefully it will work out

"Fabian" I said coming into the room and looking around…I just put the twins down for their nap and went into the bedroom to go find Fabian…maybe we will have some alone time "Fabian where are you?"

I could find him anywhere and then all of the sudden strong arms wrapped themselves around me from behind

"Hey" Fabian whispered in my ear

"Hey" I said back

He then picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed…he got onto the bed with me and wrapped his arm around me

"I think we have at least 2 hours before Callie an Sophie wake up" I said

"And what are we going to go in that period of time" Fabian asked

"I don't know…talk"

"About what"

"Our wonderful daughters"

"What about them"

"I don't know…they kept crying 'we want daddy' today when I was putting them down for their naps…they love you…they hate me"

"Hey don't talk like that…you're the one who gave birth to them…they have to love you….and Sophie is pretty much attached to your hip the entire day"

"That's true…I don't know what I would if I lost you" I said into Fabian's chest

"I'm not going anywhere" He said

"That doesn't exactly help"  
"Fine your older than me…you'll die first" Fabian said and started to laugh "Does that make you feel better"

"A little…and I'm only a month older"

"Your still older"

Then It became quiet for a while

"My parents came into my room…tucked me in…kissed me goodnight…and left…the next day my aunt in and told me they died…I broke down after that and didn't say anything for a whole year"

"I will never leave you or the girls" Fabian said as he kissed my head

I then decided to get showered and dressed before the twins woke up from the nap and I was done by the time they woke up and after Fabian went to get ready and I went to go change the girls

Amber picked out matching outfits for both girls and they look adorable…The dresses have little flowers all over them and a little hats to match

Sophie's dress with bright pink and the flowers were all different colors…and Callys was a little more subtle…It was Green and the flowers were light shades of pink

Fabian then walked in, saw me and the girls, and said "Why don't you all look beautiful"

Sophie and Cally laughed and I just smiled at how cute they were…he then came up behind me, wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear

"Especially you"

I giggled…as he started to kiss my neck…but I quickly pushed him away

"Really in front of the girls" I said

"Fine" He said stopping…he then turned me around...took my hand and lead me right outside the girls nursery…before I could even ask he kissed me

It was one of our normal kissed…but it was also different

"What was that for" I said after we separated

"Because I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed him again but Sophie screamed…we went back in the room and Sophie had dropped her stuffed bunny

"Here baby girl" I said handing it back to her and picking her up

Fabian picked up Cally and we all went downstairs

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"I am here" Amber said strutting into our house

She was coming over early to help and Mick and Melanie were coming when everyone else was

"Amber…good you're here" Nina said running over with Sophie on her hip

"Can you please take Sophie…I have to finish cleaning"

Amber took Sophie…while Nina went into cleaning mode…she is freakng out about the party

"So how are you Fabian" Amber said

"I'm fine Amber" I was playing with Cally so I wasn't looking at Amber

"What are you getting Nina for you anniversary"

"Really Amber"

"I'm serious"

"I'm not going to tell you"

"Fine"

* * *

The party is going great…everyone loves the girls…and loves catching up with eveyrone

This party is huge…my family who I haven't seen for years are…half of them didn't even know got married.

I wasn't nervous about them coming…and when they came it was fine…they loved Nina and my girls…they person I was scared about was my Aunt Vera…Nina invited her

_Knock Knock_

I haven't told Nina about her and I know that was probably a mistake

"Baby can you get that" Nina asked from the kitchen

I took a deep breath "You ready for this Call" I said to Cally

She looked up at me and smiled…I smiled back and walked to the door

I opened the door and there stood Aunt Vera

"Aww hi there cutie" Aunt Vera said pinching Cally's cheeks

"Hi Aunt Vera" I said

"Hi Fabian" She said annoyingly…she then walked into the house "You know you should clean up this place…and tuck in your shirt"

I tucked in my shirt with one hand because of Cally and Nina then walked into the foyer with Sophie

"Hello its nice to meet you…i'm Nina" she said with her hand extended to Aunt Vera to shake it

"Oh your Nina" She said ingnoring the hand

"Yes I am"

"Oh and your American…no wonder Fabian is the way he is"

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**OMG**

**Okay im sorry i'll try to update soon…I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY  
**

**And I have to write a stupid 5 paragragh essay **

**Okay I LOVE YOU GUYS**

**BYEE!**

**ps. PM me ur ideas if u want**

**pss. SRRY FOR THE SHORTNES!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I'm writing the next chapter because someone **_**cough cough…**_**SOPHIE…made me write another chapter lol**

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

It's been a few weeks after the party and the girls are about 7months…They are learning more things every day and they both have started to crawl so we are baby proofing the house

No one knows this but I'm surprising Nina and the girls with a trip to NYC. Nina grew up there and has always wanted to go back. She grew up in Brooklyn but we are staying in the Plaza Hotel…yes we are…I've surprisingly made a lot of money with my photography…and I'm thinking about starting my own business

Since it's I and Nina's anniversary I thought it would be nice to go on our first family trip. We are going for about 10days and our anniversary falls on one of those days...so the girls will stay at the hotel with the babysitter there...that I have talked to.

* * *

"Ohh no you don't" I said running to pick up Cally who was crawling away from the play blanket that Sophie and Cally were playing on while Nina and I were on the couch…I picked her up and she started laughing like crazy because I tickled her.

"Cally stay here and play with your sister" Nina said to her after I put her back on the blanket...she just looked up at Nina and continued trying to but a square box in a hole shaped like a circle

I got back onto the couch with Nina and put my arm around her….she snugged into me and put her head on my chest

"There looking more like you every day" Nina said looking up at me

"Yeah but they remind me so much of you"

"How"

"Well there smart, cute, adorable, beautiful, funny...shall I go on?

"I think I'm good" she said laughing...I kissed her head and said

"How did I get so lucky?"

"I don't know...how did you?" She said looking up at me

Nina then smiled, put her hand on my cheek and kissed my lips softly...we separated...and smiled...but our smiles were quickly turned to groans when we here screaming

Nina got up and picked up an hysterical Sophie…she couldn't get the block into the right hole so she got upset...she would usually keep trying but it was getting late

"What's wrong baby girl" Nina asked trying to calm down Sophie...she just whimpered and buried her head into Nina's neck…Nina rocked and bounced her to get her to calm down

Nina looked at me and said "it's getting late...they both should be getting to sleep"

I got what she was hinting…so I went over for Cally an picked her up...she then started screaming because he didn't want to go to bed

I walked into the nursery and started bouncing and rocking Cally until she calmed down a little bit...to make her stop crying I put in her pacifier so I could change her...after I did all of that...she was pretty much asleep so I put her down in her crib...she hugged her Teddy bear and fell asleep...I smiled and then heard Nina come in with a sleeping Sophie

"How did you do that?" I said because I could never get Sophie to calm down…Nina is the only one who can

"I showed her old videos and pictures of you and me...She loves them" Nina replied putting Sophie into her bed

I laughed and walked out with Nina

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

"So" I said taking a bite of my sandwich

"So" Fabian replied "I have to tell you something"

"Okay"

"So you know our anniversary is coming up"

"Yeah of course...how could I forget" I was trying to figure out what Fabian was talking about...just kidding…I know what he's trying to ask me because I found the tickets in his closet

"And you want to go back to NYC"

"Fabian what are u talking about"

"How would u feel if we made our first family vacation to New York?"

"I would feel amazing but are you serious"

He looked at me and smiled

"Yes"

I got up from my chair and kissed him...he kissed back right away, but then stopped...he got up and took our finish food plates and wine glasses into the kitchen and put them in the sink...he came back and lifted me up onto the table and kissed me

I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one was playing with his hair...to deepen the kiss I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer

We continued in that position for a while...he then moved his lips to my neck and I moaned...he smiled against my neck at the fact that he still gets that reaction out of me after all these years...to show him I can do the same...I ran my fingers through his hair an pulled slightly...he groaned and i laughed...he moved his lips back up to mine to silence me but I just laughed against his lips and he did too

We then heard cry's and separated

"We will continue this later" Fabian whispered and then walked into the nursery "oh and Neens"

"Yeah" I said

"Your going to have to cover up that hickey I just gave u tomorrow when u go to

Work tomorrow"

I just laughed and said "shut up"

He put his hands up in defense and disappeared down the hall

* * *

**DONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Okay sorry for the "You's" being "u" I was in the car wen I wrote this and yeahhh**

**SOPHIE DO I GET MY ELMO NOW?**

**Okay yeaah**

**REVIEW PLEASEE **


	13. Chapter 13

OMG IM BACK…sorry for the wait guys….I'VE BEEN SOOOOOO BUSY WITH SCHOOL

WARNING THIS IS NOT PROOF READ!

~Nina P.O.V~

"Where are the sippy cups" I yelled at Fabian across the room...we are leaving for the airport today…we have a bunch of bags and the girls are asleep in their carriers

"Already in the carryon bag" yelled out from the taxi that is taking us to the airport…he's putting all out luggage in the trunk of the taxi

"Okay good" We are such in a rush….so I took the HUGE carry on….locked the door and left in the taxi with Fabian…after a few seconds I realized we were missing something...

"STOP"

The taxi stopped and me and Fabian ran back into the house and grabbed the girls...and then left for the airport

"_The 12:00 flight to JFK is now boarding"_

"Do we have everything?" I asked Fabian

"Yep"

"Including the girls"

He looked around and started to panic because he didn't know where the girls were…he then looked at me and saw that I was holding the girls

"You shouldn't scare me like that"

"Whatever….but let's go before we miss our flight"

We made our way to the plane with the girls and the carry on stuff…thank god the girls didn't wake up…but I guess they will wake up the plane now…which is kind of worse

After we got on the plane we put the girls carriers in the middle seat…Fabian sat on the aisle and I sat in the window seat

Fabian and I were both sad that we couldn't sit together but it's safer for the girls to be in the middle between us

"_Please fasten your seatbelts we will be leaving for New York City shortly"_

Right after the announcer said that I saw Fabian tense up...thinking about it…we haven't exactly been on a plane together…he's afraid

"Fabes" I said putting my hand on his trembling shoulder

"Yeah"

"You okay?"

"Umm not really"

"What's up?"

"Yeah…did I ever mention I'm scared of flying?

"No you didn't"

"Well I am"

"Fabian…Fabian look at me"

He turned and looked at me with his gorgeous eyes

"You will be fine…Just talk to me"

"Okay…so what do we talk about" Fabian replied to me

"Wait a second…unbuckle Sophie and Cally"

Fabian looked at me confusingly and un-buckled both…I put them in Fabians lap and moved into the seat…I then took both of them and put them to my left and moved into their original seat…I then buckled them in…and looked to see if they we still sleeping…I then turned to Fabian

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to calm you down"

I look his left hand and put it around me and held it with my left hand…I then took his right hand and started to play with his fingers...he looked at me and smiled

"When I was little though everything happened in slow motion…I couldn't wait unill my 18th birthday to get my driver's license…I thought it would never come…once it seemed like years…now everything happens so fast…it seems like last week we just got married…remembered the day we found out you were pregnant…and the stuff with Joy…and then the girls were born…it seemed like a second ago…now I blink and there getting so big…how did we get here so fast?"

"I know it's like our lives are flying downhill…and we spend a lot of the time trying to catch up"

"I want to tell you that…I don't take you for granted…it always seems…like there always something important that demands my immediate attention…pulling me away…and the things I care for the most…get pushed back"

"That happens to all of us and that's when we decide…that we aren't going to let it"

We talked about normal stuff after that and then we heard the announcer say that we were done taking off…and we were now flying

"See I told you it wasn't that bad"

"No…not with you here"

I then leaned up and pecked him on the lips

"And the girls"

"And the girls"

I said looking down and seeing both of them awake…we put the passy's in so when they wake up they wouldn't cry…

Okay so I gave people a choice of having a short chapter up today…. Or a long chapter up in a few days

They chose the short one

IM SOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT

I'v been SOOOOOOO busy…

Anyway…thanks guys


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so volleyballs is over so im able to right again AND you know Hurricane Sandy right well my state was hit very hard with it…and I don't have ANY power**

**So Im resorting to writing: P**

* * *

~Nina P.O.V~

We all got to New York in one piece and now we are all sleeping in the hotel room.

"Fabes" I yelled/whispered to Fabian in the bathroom…the girls were sleeping

Oh if you're wondering…not sure if I said this but…the girls are almost a year old

(Hey guys okay so I know this is totally wrong…there supposed to be about 6months…I made them almost a year so they could be more outgoing and stuff…I know that doesn't go with my previous chapter but yeahhh sorry guys)

"Yeah babes" He said coming out of the bathroom and getting into bed with me  
"Nothing…I was going to ask you to come out and lay with me, but your already doing that" I said looking up and smiling

"Are you excited?" Fabian asked me kissing my forehead

"Oh course I am…I can't wait to show you around"

"Well I can't wait to celebrate our anniversary"

I looked up at him and smiled "Me either, but right now im super tired…let's get some sleep and have a good start tomorrow" I moved up and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips

"I love you" He said

"I love you too" I said and we both drifted off into a deep sleep

* * *

"Moooommmy Mooooommy" Cally kept crying and crying AND crying…she woke up early and tried to get up out of her crib like she usually does…but since we are in the hotel she is in a different kind of crib and fell off it…she hurt her arm and won't stop crying

"I'm right here baby…I'm right here" I kept bouncing her on my hip…she wasn't hurt that bad she was just scared…I knew who she wanted but I didn't want to wake him up because he always gets really bad jet-leg.

"Ahhhhh" She cried harder…that's it I have to wake up Fabian before she wake up the entire hotel…she had already woken up her sister…I have no idea how Fabian is sleeping through this

"FABIAN" I screamed…I waited a while and he didn't come out so I put Cally back into her crib…she stopped crying but kept whimpering…and walked into me and Fabians "bedroom" to wake Fabian up the only way I know how without having him get mad

I walked up to his side of the bed…He was leaned up against the headboard with a lot of pillows supporting him, and his hand was above his head. He was snoring, and was smiling slightly. I just stood there for a moment thinking about everything that he and I have been through.

Cally's distant whimpers filled the air and I sighed realizing what I had to do. I leaned down and placed a small but passionate kiss on his lips…I felt him smile more against my lips…I separated from him slowly but he pulled me back in...I guess he was awake.

We separated after a few seconds and he whispered

"That's how I want to wake up every morning"

"I'm sure you do, but right now go help your daughter"

He then jolted up when he saw my concerned face, but he got up to fast and had to sit back down

"What happened" He asked holding his head

"Cal fell thinking she was in her normal crib"

Before I finished my sentence Fabian ran out, I ran after him. When I stepped into where the girls were…I smiled at the sight.

He was such a great father, Cally calmed down right away.

"Did you hurt your…eyeball?" Fabian asked her playfully…he was holding her in front of him…both hands supporting her

"No" Cally said in her baby voice and shaking her head

"So it was your pinky toe"

"No" She said waving her hand in his face

"Ohhhh" He said laughing, moving Cally to his hip, and taking her hand in his…kissing it to make it better

I laughed and walked up to pick up the now wide-awake Sophie, her reaching and smiling when she saw me.

"How about you and I go make breakfast and leave them alone" I asked her

She nodded and smiled…I just laughed and kissed her forehead and we went out to go make breakfast…but first I looked back at Fabian

He was holding Cally with her "hurt" hand close to his chest and she had her head in the crook of his neck. He was whispering things to her.

* * *

~Fabian P.O.V~

"I still love you pancakes" Nina said

"I know I can't tell by the way you stuff you mouth with them every time we have them"

She laughed and wiped her mouth.

"Cally" Sophie screamed hitting Cally in the process

We both looked over to them in their highchairs...Cally took one of Sophie's pancakes

Both me and Nina ran over to pick them up…I picked Cally up

"Cally say you sorry" I told her as Nina did the same with Sophie...we put them down and they hugged each other as me and Nina "awwwwed"

"So I think it time to get ready to go to Central Park…I go get the girls ready" Nina said

"I'll clean up when you're doing that" I replied

She came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then picked up Cally and took Sophie's hand and walked into the girl's room.

I just smiled and cleaned up the mess the girls made

* * *

"Quack Quack" The girls said after Nina asked them what a duck says…We have just passed a pond with ducks

"It's so beautiful here…I miss it" Nina said walked next to me as I pushed the stroller

"Well this city is amazing, but your way more beautiful than this city"

"Thanks" she blushed

We then decided to sit down on a bench after walking a for a little…we sat down and turned the girls stroller to face us…Nina gave them there little baby snacks… and I put my arm around Nina after and we just relaxed

"This is nice" she said putting her head on my shoulder

"What is?"

"This…no stressing about work…no crying…just you, me, the girls, and my home city"

"You love it here don't you?"

"I do, but I love London more"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean my life started there…you ran into me there….the girls were born there…Amber and Mick are there"

"You ran into me" I laughed

"We've been over this…you ran into me" She said hitting my arm

"I love you" I whispered and took her cheek and place a small kiss on her lips…when we separated…Nina was still staring at me but I looked a little past her and saw the last person I would expect to see in the middle of central park

"Nina we have to go" I said getting up quickly

"What…no we don't…what are you talking about Fabes" Nina as confusingly

"No questions…just walk" I said quickly and took her hand and the stroller and started walking pretty fast

But then Nina stopped "Fabian what is going on"

"Nina for the your sake I would walk" I said

"Nope"

"Okay, look behind you really quickly and then look back" I told her

She did and her eyes widened "Yeah lets go"

We started to dash…being careful with the strolled...the girls were still eating…but we didn't move fast enough

"Fabian…Nina" We heard

We both stopped and turned around

"Aunt Vera"

* * *

**THERE WE GO…THIS CHAPTER TOOK A WHILE !**

**Lol**

**Okay ill see when I can write the next one…I litterlally just went back to school today after 2 weeks off :P**

**BYESS**


	15. GOOD NEWS GUYS!

**GOOD NEWS GUYS ! **

**I have decided to continue Destiny! I will try to continue the story i have going now on it but i will try to finish it on one or two chapter so ****I want to take some one shot ideas after****...**

**if you want to see something happen in my story just review and i will write about it! :D (if i can) **

**Okay so for the update on Destiny...it won't be for a little more then a month. Remember how it took me a while to actually post Destiny...yeah thats going to happen again. My laptop is going in for repairs and yeah i'm not going to get it back till July. I would love to post it before i have to give it in but because of school (finals UGH) and some personal stuff i wont be able to**

**But i will start it and don't worry the next two chapter that will be up in July are going to be AMAZING and Fabina filled and yeah ! hahahah**

**Love you guys so much! Thanks for understanding...**

**Seriously though PLEASE review with some ideas of one shots or two shots...i will also write those over the summer.**

**-****Kilana**

**PS. Distance Means Nothing will also be updated in July! :D**


End file.
